Hera's Daughter
by angelslaugh
Summary: Description and prologue inside.
1. Chapter 1

Elsie Athensa thought she was just a normal teenage girl with serious relationship problems...Nope! Angry at her family, Hera has a child...and when she does, the Olympians congratulate her, and Aphrodite gushes how much she'll enjoy messing with the young demigod's love life...Weird, right?

Even weirder is the fact that Elsie can do anything...literally. But she doesn't know it. Because she's from a long, LONG line of Greek demigods, Roman Legacies, Egyptian magicians, and is also Chinese.

Soon, gods everywhere hear about this seemingly innocent seventeen year old child who has no idea about her demigod heritage. And they are determined to control her.

As Elsie learns of her heritage, Percy Jackson, desperate and angry at Annabeth for cheating on him after everything, goes to Olympus when Chiron contacts him in the middle of a school day in the middle of his last year in high school. Elsie is at his school, the shy Chinese teenager that has boys always trying to ask her out...When Percy finds her, he has to save her from Gaea, the Earth Goddess, who is rising again with the help of Kronos, Set, and Sigyn, the most dangerous gods in all areas.

Carter and Sadie Kane are tasked by Isis to bring Elsie Athensa to Egypt for safekeeping. But nobody knows what will happen...Only the Fates know...And they aren't talking.

Prologue

Hera stormed into Olympus, holding an infant. Zeus saw her first and froze, his jaw dropping. Then he called all of the Olympians, including Hades, to a secret meeting...that excluded and focused on Hera.

They discussed what the child was, if she must have held potential, but Aphrodite was sent to spy on the Queen of the gods.

Her jaw had officially fallen to the ground when she heard Hera singing to her, way better than Apollo's blasted haiku poems.

Aphrodite then reported back and told everyone.

When Hera entered the room, the gods burst into applause (except for Artemis) and congratulated her.

Aphrodite squealed, "Oh, she MUST have new clothes every year! Her love life MUST be way complicated.." she fainted at the thought of messing with Hera's daughter's love life. Hera was extremely confused on the reason why she was being congratulated on having a baby...

Then she hid the baby away, and not even the gods knew where she was...but a whisper had started, and every god and goddess was looking for her...

My life went to hell, or Dìyù, when I came back from China.

I am an American citizen, yes, but I was born in China. I am not a naturalized citizen, a born citizen, I suppose. My mother, or Mǔqīn, made sure of that fact.

Normally, I spoke to my father, who I called Fùqīn, in either English or Chinese, but I could speak every language. I will probably switch languages when I'm cursing someone in my head or something in case people can read minds, but I spoke a lot of languages...Meaning I constantly forgot what I was saying.

Oh, well.

I was as American as I could get-every year for my birthday from cousins, siblings, and even my mother's real husband would come in. And then there was the present from my mother-a charm bracelet that she said would protect me.

I had no idea what she meant, but I decided to keep it on me, always. And, when my Fùqīn tried to make me throw it away, it returned to me. I kept it a secret.

But the other presents were...odd. One of my presents would be stuffed full of clothes, some so atrocious I would never, Cónglái méiyǒu, (never) wear them, and some of them were a soft fabric, so soft that when I had outgrown them, I always sewed them into scarves for the poor and some for Fùqīn's shop.

Another one of my presents was a sand dollar, from her husband's brother...I have no idea WHY my ENTIRE family from my Mǔqīn's side gave me presents. One year I just got a lot of lethal weapons I hid from Fùqīn. He will never know. Never.

So this morning I called to Fùqīn, "Xiànzài wǒ bìxū líkāi xuéxiào!"

I must leave for school now!

He called, "Alright, Nǚ'ér(Daughter). Return safely!"

"I will, Fùqīn. I promise!" I called back.

A while ago, I found out that all my weapons had mysteriously vanished, to be replaced with a necklace with dangling charms that I never could take off.

Anyway, as I left for school, I made sure that I had my cousin Frank's number in my pocket (My cousin Frank rarely answered, he was usually gone, and anyway, he was dating someone named Hazel. Love. I could always tell. Oh, and when I did call him, he usually never stayed on, he was at a camp somewhere. Oh, his name is Frank Zhang. He's like my sixth cousin twice removed or something like that)

And I'd only met the guy once.

So I was leaving through my window, as it was usually the only way to avoid my Fùqīn from roping me into shopwork for the rest of the day, I saw my stash of real, solid gold coins.

I'd also never shown my father them. He'd probably go fēngkuáng de (crazy) and make me get rid of them like my bracelet. But something told me to bring them, so I quickly stuffed all of them in my backpack and jumped out my window.

Later that day, I was in the library, in Mythology class, and paying attention to the lecture while the other twelfth graders messed around.

We were having a couple of guest speakers, and the teacher, Mr. Dechares, suggested that I go get the student who was called out of class earlier out of the office, as this class was a mandatory one.

I had ran to the office, and tapped the teenager on the shoulder, and when he turned around, I said, "Mr. Dechares wants you to hurry up," and the teen, who I guessed was Mr. Blofis's stepson, Percy Jackson, sighed. "Mr. Brunner, can I come back at lunch?" he asked our principal.

He nodded.

As we left, I turned around and said, "Bye, Mr. Brunner!" And, as I knew he was a Greek Mythology fan (I'd been in detention with him once-all I had had to do was write as many Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods and goddesses as I had known. The first name I had wriiten down was Chiron, and he had looked at me peculiarly when he saw that I had wriiten Hera as the second), I said, "Please love the ponies!" and he laughed, as usual.

I smiled and walked with Percy down the silent halls.

We had finally reached the library, and when we entered, I gasped at the guest speaker.

I waited till after class to go up to him angrily and say, "Where have you been, fēngkuáng de? Fùqīn was worried when he heard about your grandma!" I exclaimed, drawing the attention of the girl. I smiled at the other two, Percy and the gold-eyed girl, when they stared at us.

"Tell your Fùqīn not to worry, Biǎomèi (cousin). I am fine."

I huffed, then said, "What is your name?" to the girl. She said, "Hazel." I gasped. "You are Hazel! Welcome, then, Zhēn (Hazel). Biǎomèi has told me all about you! You are practically Jiātíng (Family) to me!" I squealed, then hugged her.

Then I said, "Later, Percy." And then quietly walked out.

~Percy~

I turned to Frank. "And how did you get the most quiet girl in the twelfth grade to scream at both you and Hazel, and to HUG Hazel?"

"She's my very distant cousin. We are as close as we can be," Frank said, shrugging it off, turning to Hazel.

"Oh, and she said that you're family to her now, which means a lot to her," he said, and I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

I then told Frank and Hazel to come with me to the office with me-Chiron was here, and he was watching for a specific demigod.

That got their attention.

They followed me to the office, where an older man was picking up the shyest girl in the entire school who had yelled at Percy and made Chiron laugh.

Frank hid behind the row of lockers and waited for the two to go to the doors. They quickly left.

"Yes, Chiron?" I asked him, and Chiron asked, "You do know that young girl that walked out just now is a demigod, correct?"

We all went pale.

"And she's going to Egypt with her father so that they can get help with there scarf-selling secondhand shop, right?" He continued, and then said, "We can't enter Egypt, AT ALL. Now they're going to a mansion, someone who sold them their tickets because, obviously, they need the tickets. There are three tickets, and I volunteered you, Mr. Jackson, seeing as you and Annabeth aren't going out anymore. No, I am not trying to hook you up with her, but, I volunteered you because of your help to them by defeating Kronos. And because you are an excellent pupil of mine. So, go, get packed, and meet them tomorrow at eight o'clock a.m., sharp, in front of their shop. Understand?" Chiron asked, and I could tell he was definitely worried about something.

~Carter Kane~

"What's wrong, Sadie?" I asked my sister. She said, "Isis is telling me to...get, by any means necessary, the demigods...the spawn of the Queen and the spawn of the Sea," she said, her eyes wide.

"It's okay, Sadie. We'll be in Egypt soon," I soothed my sister, hoping Isis would get the message.

She must have, because she stopped pestering my sister.

Then the doorbell rang.

Mr. Athensa with his daughter and an exchange student were going with us to Egypt, and we were travelling by plane...Actually, the Duat, but...well, the Mr. Athensa's child and her friend didn't need to know.

Then Amos opened the door, and Horus said, _Grab them!_

I winced. I ignored him and instead focused on the people that we were taking across.

Apparently, the exchange student was American and Greek, and Mr. Athensa's daughter was from a long line of Grecian, Roman, Chinese, and Egyptian lines. _However_, he had explained to Uncle Amos, _she doesn't-and MUST-not know about these things yet._

I looked at Mr. Athensa and then his daughter. She wasn't very similar to him; she must have taken after her dead mother.

I said to her jokingly, "I hope you brought a light kimono!"

Her father smiled, and she smiled a little, too.

She set her suitcase on the ground and opened it; and we all leaned forward.

Sadie gasped.

There were a lot of kimonos in her suitcase, and Sadie asked if she could touch one. She nodded yes, and when Saide gasped, I knew that they were real silk.

"Sorry about my sister..." I waited for her name. She closed her suitcase and murmured, "Elsie," so low that I could barely hear her.

"Sorry about my sister, Elsie," and she smiled gently. "It's okay," she responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Elsie

"Fùqīn! Percy has my blue kimono!" I complained quietly as we got ready. Percy had ben acting strange for some reason. Stealing one of my favorite kimonos my Mǔqīn's friend/niece/cousin (I forget how Fùqīn explained it to me) gave to me.

My Fùqīn sighed.

"Alright. Perseus, please take Carter, Sadie, and Elsie into Manhatten, Carter and Sadie have school...Carter, Sadie, Elsie, do not go near the Empire State Building," Wu Athensa said impatiently.

"Yes, Mr. Athensa," the two said.

So I followed Percy through the city whilst Sadie and Carter went to their exclusive private school.

"Can we got to the Empire State Building? And can I have my kimono back, please?" I asked quite grumpily. Percy still had my kimono. :'(

He said, "We are going to the Empire State Building after I visit my mom and call my camp director," he said, and then added, as an afterthought, "I'll give you your kimono after we visit the Empire State Building."

I sighed angrily.

Then I calmed down as Percy hailed a taxi and said an address. Apparently the taxi guy knew him, cause he and Percy chatted about a camp.

"Later, Grover," Percy yelled. "Later, Perce, see you at Camp," he called back. Percy just waved and smiled in response.

I followed Percy up to his apartment and met his mother, Sally Jackson, and his second stepfather, apparently, was Mr. Blofis.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson, and Mr. Blofis," I said shyly.

"Hi, you are...and your parent is...?" Mrs. Jackson asked. "My father is Wu Athensa, responsible for the shop called 'Athensa Scarves'. Oh, and my mother is...well, I do not know, Mrs. Jackson. I have never met her," I replied to her. "Oh, sweetheart, call me Sally," Sally instructed. I smiled, a genuine one. "And call me Paul when we're not at school and your here, Elsie," Mr. Blofis said, smiling at me. I bowed, my hands clasped in front of me, an ancient Chinese and Japanese tradition. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Mom, do you have any blue cookies, and can I call Mr. Brunner?" he asked, and her head shot up. "Yes, I do and here is my phone," she replied, and I, at her gesture, sat down at the table.

Paul and Sally entertained me whilst Percy was talking to the principal.

I laughed really hard when Sally said, "And his cousin, who was completely obsessed with Percy's and Annabeth's love life, runs into the house and starts screaming at Annabeth. I mean, he did sacrifice a lot for her, and she breaks up with him the minute he proposes?"

My jaw dropped. Percy proposed to a girl?!

Sally laughed at my expression. "Yes, my reaction as well. But then, when Paul and I got married, Percy's cousin walks up to me, says, "Watch out, else you'll have ANOTHER Helenn and Troy," and I chuckled along with Sally at that one, and then Paul walks in, with Percy, who looks a bit tired, and says, "Yes, then she comes to me and starts swooning at the sight of my tux and tries to entrance me. As if," he said, clearly displeased.

I started laughing, then started choking. I coughed a couple times, then I swallowed, tears running down my face as I shook, falling off of my chair.

Sally, Paul, and Percy stared at me as I kept laughing, then my laughter died down.

I sat back on my chair and looked at Percy solemnly and said, "Percy, you have a weird family," and I meant his cousin.

Sally started laughing, then Paul, then Percy, then me. Maybe it was because of too much sugar, but I think that there was a lot more sugar in the cookies than there was supposed to be, because the next thing I remember is Percy gently shaking me awake from inside of Paul's car. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Blofis," I whispered as we left the car.

Percy and I entered the Empire State Building and I realized that I was disobeying my dad-like the bracelet incident, but on a much larger scale.

Percy leaned over to the guy, who instantly gave him a key. When he went to stop me from going with Percy, Percy said, "Jace, she's with me," and he let go of my arm.

When we got into the elevator, he put the key in a red keyhole, then looked at me. "Hey, Elsie?" he asked, sounding mildly upset. "Yeah?" I asked, wincing as a band that was really bad at singing came on.

"Forgive me, kay?" I turned around. "For what?"

His arm snaked around my neck and he hit a pressure point, my vision dimming, my knees buckling.

"For that," I heard him say.

I woke up with a really terrible headache and Percy leaning over me with a girl dressed in silver.

"Hi," Percy said, and I said, "Shh...really bad headache..." I heard a sigh, and the girl growled in anger.

"Keep your hands off of me, Apollo!" The girl shrieked.

"Jeez! Just let me tend to the girl!" A guy dressed in yellow said.

The girl muttered obscenities under her breath.

She moved aside and the guy dressed in a WAAAAY too bright of a yellow put his hands on my temples.

The migraine went away, then he moved away.

I sat up, looked around, and gasped.

Big...giant...people!

Twelve people, including a nine-year old girl tending the hearth, sat in front of me. Each woman was really pretty, especially the woman who seemed to be shifting.

The men...only a few could be considered handsome, I supposed.

"Queen Hera," Percy said to a deep brown haired woman who regally sat on her throne, "Meet Elsie Athensa, and Elsie, meet Hera, Dionysus, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, and Persephone. The major gods of Olympus. Your mother is Queen Hera, Queen of the Olympians."

I looked at the regal woman.

I seriously had a hard time believing that she was my mother.

"How am I your daughter? I mean...you are all regal...looking...and proper...and I'm just a random shy Chinese girl who has a weird family," I said, looking at them, disbelieving.

Hera stood up and slowly walked to me, her Greek tunic flowing.

"Elsie, no matter what, you are my daughter," she said, her voice soft. "Do you have the bracelet?"

I lifted my arm up and saw that it was there, so I nodded.

"Good. That necklace keeps monsters away from you, but for now, I need you to go with Percy to his camp. Perseus-"

Percy cut her off. "My Lady, Chiron sent me here to tell you of...well, he said that I needed you to tell me and Elsie the new threat," he said, shifting under Mǔqīn's stern gaze.

She snapped, "οι θεοί του Άσγκαρντ δεν είναι να μιλήσει εδώ, ο Περσέας." The gods of Asgard are not to be spoken of here, Perseus.

"What is Asgard?" I asked, unable to help myself.

Hera-no, Mǔqīn sighed. "There are more than Greek gods, Elsie. There are Egyptian, there were Roman, and there are Æsir gods, the gods of another realm...we have a truce with them, but they have requested to see you, Elsie, and the rest of the Big Three children..."

Percy gaped at the Queen.

"Oh" was his brilliant response.

"But we, the Council of Olympus, have decided to reveal ourselves to the mortals."

This time, Percy wasn't the only one whose jaw was dropped. "WHAT?" Hades yelled.

Persephone's jaw was unattractively dropped, as was Hestia's.

"I take it that you three weren't informed by Zeus?" Hera asked skeptically.

"No, was he supposed to?" Hades growled.

I leaned over and whispered to Percy, "War is coming...and who's going to lead us?"

The dark haired girl snickered at the quote from _Star Trek: Into Darkness_, when Admiral Marcus speaks to Captain Kirk.

Percy then whispered back: "You? If I'm not in charge, our entire way of life is DECIMATED."

Then the dark haired girl leaned in and said, "So if you want me off this ship, you better kill me."

"I'm not going to do that, sir," I replied, grinning widely at Percy and the other girl.

The girl said, "But I can stun your ass and drag you off the chair,"

Percy said, smirking slightly, "But I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter."

"My name is Thalia," the dark haired girl said, after we finished quoting Star Trek. "Percy and I and Jason and Nico and Hazel are your cousins, though I suppose Jason and I are your half-siblings...sort of," she said, and I frowned at her, not understanding the 'sort of' part.

"It's confusing."

Oh.

Then we stared at the Olympian council, then a woman entered and walked to us. "Wanna play demigod poker?" she asked, and Percy rolled his eyes. "Why not? Oh, and Lou Ellen, this is Elsie. She's-"

"Her Majesty, the Loose Cannon's daughter," Thalia grumbled under her breath.

"Go easy on her, Lou, she can be on your team," Percy said. Lou Ellen nodded. "Okay."

She conjured a small table with cards and drachmas on it. We sat down and began.

Soon, Hermes and Apollo joined us, apparently sick of the arguing Olympians. Some naiads handed us drinks and also joined us.

Soon it was practically an all out free-for-all poker game. Some minor gods were playing with us, and Lou Ellen didn't seem to mind.

There was at least twenty of us playing poker, and Lou Ellen said that I had an excellent poker face, which gave me an idea.

After Lou Ellen won, I gathered the minor gods and goddesses and naiads and demigods who'd played with us.

Lou Ellen was laughing by the time I was finished explaining my idea. Actually, everyone was.

All we had to do was get Lou Ellen's mother on board.

Hecate agreed.

So now we were patiently waiting.

Then, the Olympians, excluding Aphrodite, were frozen.

I said to Aphrodite, "Can you do the honors?"

Apparently knowing our plan, she snapped her fingers and the gods were wearing hideous clothes. Percy and Thalia were laughing at Hades' clothes. We had Hecate bring the son of Hades here, and he was gaping at his father.

I put on my poker face and looked at Thalia and Percy, who did the same.

The minor gods and goddesses hurriedly left, and the naiads pretended to be serving the gods.

When the gods started arguing again, it took them a few seconds to notice their hideousness.

Percy, Thalia, Nico, and I were open-mouthed with absolute horror. Yeah, for Thalia, Percy and I it was fake, but Nico's was real. "Father?" he asked. "Why the Hades are you wearing a SPARKLY PINK DRESS WITH BUNNIES ALL OVER IT?!"

Hades looked down.

"AAAH! ATHENSA I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He bellowed.

Everyone looked at themselves (thankfully Aphrodite had put a semi good dress on her. All I will say now is what happens in the Throne room of Olympus stays in the Throne room of Olympus.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Well, the gods revealed themselves. But I remained hidden as a Huntress (though I wasn't one) and stayed in the Artemis cabin.

The only boys I associated with was Macolm of the Athena cabin, Nico, Percy, Tyson (when he came to camp), Jason, Frank, and Leo.

Chiron had pledged to my mother that he would keep me safe. I knew that he could keep his word...unlike my father.

Yeah, I missed Fùqīn, but I knew better than to go back to the shop.

Though I had become...different.

I was still the shy girl who usually, if not training, was trying to focus on reading, like the Athena cabin. I was not one for war, but whatever.

I had four kinds of weapons I used with lethal precision: the katanas, daggers, the bow and arrows, and a semiautomatic gun. :) I loved the semiautomatic gun.

I knew, however, to use a spear, if needed. Also any other weapon.

So when I finally went with Percy to finish high school in half of a year, I was slim and curvy, and I know could use any weapons on my necklace. I could read exceptionally well, since I was dyslexic, and I had ADHD. I was diagnosed with it a while ago.

I was using a completely new identity, a name called Elsie Wong. Decidedly Chinese-check. Slightly weird-check.

Percy and I were great friends. Thalia and Nico were also my great friends since that fiasco on Olympus.

So when we went back to Goode High, we were told to report to the gymnasium, where Mr. Blofis was telling them about the Greek gods, and about us demigods. When we entered, heads swiveled.

"Are they demigods?" a hushed voice asked, echoing through the room.

I sighed with slight impatience. "Yeah, obviously," another voice said.

Chiron said, "Quiet down," and we went up to him. "Hello, Mr. Brunner," we said in creepy unison.

"Percy, Elsie! Why don't you tell them your godly patron," he said, his eyes meeting mine.

I knew I could lie...but I didn't want to. Artemis had said I could call myself a Huntress of hers...

"Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, and my godly parent is Poseidon," he said easily. I swallowed and said, "Hello, my name is Elsie Wong. My godly patron is Lady Artemis."

One person called, "So she basically destroyed her maidenhood like Athena?"

I smirked. "Um, Athena doesn't actually...um, do it with the men whose children she has," I replied, easily evading the Artemis thing. "Then how are the kids born?" Another person asked.

Again, I smirked. "You all know how Athena was born from a headache Zeus had?" I asked, and several people nodded.

"Um, Athena's children are born the same way. Except they aren't born fully grown."

Gasps echoed around the room.

"And no, a Hunter of Artemis is someone who goes into her band of women who forsake men completely. Well, at least, romantic relationships," I amended, seeing people look at Percy and I with confusion.

"Oh," someone said.

Chiron entered the stage. "And my real name is Chiron, teacher of heroes, here as your principal to watch over these two young demigods."

"Who is Elsie's godly parent?" someone yelled. I sent a quick prayer to Ares, praying he wouldn't blast me.

Hey, I did have a healthy respect for ALL of the gods, after all.

"My father is Ares."

Chiron looked at the sky, like 'Really? She chooses Ares?'

I looked at him innocently. 'What?' I asked with my eyes.

He looked exasperated, as if thinking, 'Please pick another god...'

I sighed. "JK, guys. My dad is-"

This time I prayed that, well you'll see, this certain god wouldn't blast me.

I sent Percy an apologetic look as I said, "Percy is my half-sibling. You see, my father is Poseidon, god of the seas."

Jaws, including Chiron's, were gaping at me. I smirked as I plucked my dagger from my necklace and started filing my nails delicately.

I smiled angelically as Chiron sighed. "Elsie, please put your dagger back," he said, exasperation on his face.

"Yessir!" I called, snapping into a military pose.

I looked around when Chiron told all the parents and to-be parents of children that were here that Percy and I could keep any other unknown half-blood out of danger.

I looked at all the parents...and my breath stopped.

My Fùqīn was staring directly at me, with incredible anger. I looked at Percy and he asked, "What, Elsie?" I motioned toward Fùqīn. Percy paled and we walked up to Chiron. "Chiron, we have to leave immediately. Lord Hermes asked for our help," I lied. Chiron seemed to understand.

"What for?" "He lost his cadeceus again," I said, grimacing. "Somehow I am not all that surprised. Very well." We walked outside and I stiffened. The Kanes!

I hit Percy and he followed my gaze. Sadie yelled something, but I made water bend to my will, slapping the Egyptian rune away and cursing in fluent Greek as Carter and Sadie went into their gods' Avatar mode.

I prayed that my powers would kick in at this moment. I felt a buildup and held it back until Carter and Sadie and their uncle Amos were inches away from us.

I let loose my power onto them.

It streamed out of me and collided into them, making their gods' avatars shatter, and they were unconscious. "Percy..." I muttered, weak from the power explosion. I staggered, and he caught me, knowing that we had to leave and get to Camp Half-Blood.

I woke up some time later, Percy laying unconscious and I tied up. I asked Hephaestus to aid me and Percy's escape that I was planning.

I pretended to still be unconscious.

I heard Carter's voice say, "Well, her power is enormous..." and then Sadie said, "Carter, we kidnapped two teenagers. Their instructor will be on the lookout. But they aren't able to escape since we're on the Duat."

"She will," my Fùqīn's voice said. I nearly went rigid in anger and fear. Why, Dad?

"How?"

"She is my daughter, obviously she has Egyptian magic," he snapped. "She'd be able to escape with Perseus."

Why would he say that? Unless he's waiting for me to even try...

Something bumped my leg.

Water...

I suddenly had a BRILLIANT idea.

I felt for the water we were sailing on and controlled it.

"Who is doing this?"

I stood up, my bonds broken. "Me, Fùqīn," I said coldly. My power had returned. I smirked at him, giving him a devilish grin.

I released it again, a deadly torrent of Greek power.

I grabbed Percy and jumped into the water, focusing on my destination. Of course, we landed on an unnamed island...

**A/N**

**Okay, so I had an idea and I'm running with it. I guess this story will be a twist of stories...so I give you...**

**hahaha, you actually thought I'd tell you?! You'll actually have to wait. :) AND I'M SO EXCITED! I GET TO SEE THOR THE DARK WORLD TODAY WITH MY YOUTH GROUP! TOTS FANGIRLING! LOKI! Okay...sorry...Like, I am supremely weird...and sorta wired...I have drank 3 sodas! Anyway, got to go. Buh bye!**


	4. New WorldI Think

~Hiccup~

I quickly ran to my father. "Dad?" I tentatively asked. My father looked at me. "Uh, there is two people lying on the beach...wearing some kind of armor," I continued nevously.

My father is Stoick the Vast, the tribe chief. So you can understand why I was nervous.

He got up and said, "What kind of armor?" I shrugged. "I don't recognize the kind of armor," I replied. He ran out and I jogged after him. The two were being carried here, where my father would decide what to do with them.

The dragons, normally playful, were following rather silently. When the girl passed Toothless, his head swung to look at her.

Both of them had jet black hair. But the girl was olive-skinned and was really pretty. My father looked at them and then looked at me, as if waiting for my answer. "Um...heal them and then...help them?" I suggested, and my father weighed each of those options.

"Alright! Put them in Hiccup's room," my father loudly announced. I winced at his rather loud tone and the five villagers squeezed past me and set the two in my room. I slowly walked up as the villagers walked down and poked the boy, who flung his arm out and hit the girl. The girl jumped up, and so did the boy.

"Where are we? What year is it?" they asked in creepy unison. I said, "Berk...and the year is..." I rattled off the year number. They looked at each other in horror. "Oh, crap," they said, again in unison.

They fell back to sleep after asking me a lot of questions about this place. They seemed to be disappointed when dinner came around and they burnt the juiciest parts of their food but it ended up smelling bad.

They looked at each other in extreme horror when they saw a Viking. They were red and then finally they reverted to their native tongue.

Astrid asked me, in a hushed voice, "Have you seen how the dragons are acting? Maybe I should show the girl around...or I could show the boy around, and you the girl," she suggested when I made a face when she mentioned her showing the girl around. I did _not_ want to be stuck with that man.

I nodded reluctantly, and Astrid pulled the boy away. I noticed how...edgy the dragons looked when she passed them.

Then Toothless appeared, and he lowered his head to her. She hesitantly put her hand on his head and he growled a little as she rubbed his scales. Then her eyes widened fractionally and she yanked her hand off of his head like she'd been burnt.

Toothless's reaction was most astounding.

As she jerked her hand off of his head, he scrambled backwards, then flew up.

Her jaw was wide opened. Then I touched her arm and tugged her to my house again. "Maybe you should just stay here," I suggested. She nodded.

While I worked, she asked for a piece of parchment. I handed her one and she then asked for a pencil...but I handed her a piece of charcoal instead.

She then pressed the charcoal piece to the paper and began to write in what she called Ancient Greek.

When Astrid and the strange girl's companion entered, the boy joined the girl in writing.

Then the girl asked me, "Can you teach us how you write?"

Astrid and I looked at each other. "Why?" Astrid said. "So that we write our names down in every language we learn here," was her soft response.

I then asked her name, and she looked at the boy, and then she said, "My name is Elsie. His is Percy."

"My name is Astrid, and this is Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III."

I glared slightly at Astrid, who merely smirked at my glare.

They slowly learned our language, and in return, they taught us Ancient Greek.

When they asked our religion one day, I answered, "Um, you mean the gods? Like Thor the Mighty?"

She spat out the drink she'd had in her mouth, all over Percy, and was still choking slightly. Percy made a weird gesture, and she could talk again. "Did y-you say Thor or am I crazy?" she yelped. "I said Thor," I replied, and Percy and her shared a panicky look.

For the rest of the week, she seemed distracted.

She finally met the rest of the dragons when she went to grab water. They were waiting for her. She seemed to vanish, then she yelped.

Percy looked concerned. "Elsie!" he called, and Elsie staggered out of the sea of dragons. She looked at me and Astrid and paled.

"Percy, we need to leave," she said to him one day.

This time, he was the one to choke on whatever he was drinking. The other Vikings stared at him.

"L-leave?" he spluttered. "Yes, Perseus. Leave. Or is your brain full of that ale you are currently drinking?" she spat visciously.

"Should we really talk about this in front of everyone? I mean, seriously-" "Perseus Jackson, we NEED TO LEAVE, NOW OR ELSE MY MOTHER AND YOUR FATHER WILL START A WAR WITH THE YOU KNOW WHATS AND YOU KNOW WHO!" She yelled at him, and she seemed...even angrier than before, her lips pressed in a thin line.

Percy paled.

"Yeah...we have to go, sorry!" he yelped.

Elsie grabbed his ear and went to the side of the island. I realized that that was why she'd taken the parchment Astrid, Percy, Elsie, and I had written on and Percy and her were in their armour. She had a pack with her, a drawstring one, and then they waved by to the passing Vikings.

"Buh-bye!" she yelled, and they jumped.

I hurried to the edge. And gaped.

Everyone hurried to the edge and gaped as well. The two were, quite literally, running on water.


End file.
